


5:56 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears began to depart from Reverend Amos Howell's eyes after he abandoned Supergirl.





	5:56 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears began to depart from Reverend Amos Howell's eyes after he abandoned Supergirl and never viewed her hand moving under a Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
